UNDER MY SKIN
by fitria sri wahyuni
Summary: berawal dari buku-buku aneh yang ditemukan kyungsoo. Satu-persatu member exo terjebak dalam kisah mengerikan. Bertemu dengan sunbae mereka saat di sm university , super junior yang telah lama terjebak di darkland. Sebuah tempat yang penuh mysteri dan kejahatan. Akankah mereka bisa keluar dari buku misteri tersebut? Atau mereka akan menjadi penghuni darkland?


CAST :

EXO

SUJU

INFINITE

AND OTHER CAST

SUMMARY : berawal dari buku-buku aneh yang ditemukan kyungsoo. Satu-persatu member exo terjebak dalam kisah mengerikan. Bertemu dengan sunbae mereka saat di sm university , super junior yang telah lama terjebak di darkland. Sebuah tempat yang penuh mysteri dan kejahatan. Akankah mereka bisa keluar dari buku misteri tersebut? Atau mereka akan menjadi penghuni darkland?

...

Seorang namja tampan mengenakan jaket hitam yang dipadukan skiny jeans berjalan tergesa-gesa ditegah keramaian kota qwangwhamun seoul, korea selatan. Sesekali ia menabrak dan ditabrak pengguna jalan lain. Tak jarang pula ia diomeli namun ia tak menggubrisnya. Tujuannya lebih penting dibandingkan omelan orang-orang yang ia tabrak.

Drrrt drrrt drrrrt -ia merogoh sakunya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari unknow cepat ia menekan icon hijau pada layar smartphone miliknya.

"where're you bastard?" geram namja tersebut setelah line telponnya tersambung.

"calm down.. apa kau pernah mendengar ucapan salam? Atau kau memang tak tau sopan santun, kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya sang penelpon.

"brengsek. Keluarlah! Aku tau kau disini chanyeol-ssi" mata bulat kyungsoo menilik semua sudut yang mrmungkinkan menjadi tempat persembunyian chanyeol-sang penelpon.

" haha not now. Hey i think i ever see it before? Tapi,, kapan ya? Eummm... Aha!, kau memang selalu menggunakan kalung bodoh itu kyungsoo-ssi hahaha"kyungsoo tercekat. Matanya melirik bandul kalung yang ia gunakan.

'brengsek kau chanyeol' batin kyungsoo saat melihat sinar laser menari-nari di dadanya. Jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat. Tak ia pungkiri jika sekarang ia sangat takut dengan laser yang berasal dari senapan laras panjang AF4 milik chanyeol yang entah bersembunyi dimana. Ia ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan namun ia masih manusia waras yang tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang hanya akan mempercepat kematiannya.

"apa kau gugup? kkekkkekkke" chanyeol terkekeh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Diam menunggu timah besi panas yang akan menyapa jantungnya. Diam menunggu semua orang yang melewatinya berteriak ketakutan menyaksikan sosoknya yang mungkin akan bersimbah darah.

"kau memang seorang bajingan pecundang" ucap kyungsoo sudah siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi. Bagi kyungsoo lebih baik ia mati ditangan bajingan bernama chanyeol ini daripada memohon seperti anjing kecil yang meminta makanan pada tuannya. Bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat kyungsoo muak.

"jangan menambah dosa kyungsoo-ssi. Kau akan menemui tuhanmu bodoh! Sebaiknya kau berdo'a agar tuhan mau memberimu tempat spesial dineraka nantinya hahaha" kyungsoo menutup matanya. Mungkin ini akhir baginya melihat dunia yang selama ini menemaninya.

" beersiaplah!"

Klek.

Suara tarikan pelatuk terdengar jelas ditelinga kyungsoo. Mungkin chanyeol sengaja mendekatkan handphonenya pada senapannya agar kyungsoo dapat mendengar simpony kematiannya.

"sampai jumpa dineraka brat!" CTAK . timah panas itu terlepas bersamaan dengan suara khas senapan.

DUAAAR!

...

DUAAAR!

" Haah haaah haaaah...sialan!" kyungsoo berteriak marah. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Darahnya terpompa sangat cepat hingga rasa panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo sedikit berdehem menenagkan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya kyungsoo menatap tajam dua sosok dengan senyum bodoh yang melekat diwajahnya. Meskipun kesal kyungsoo sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas menyadari kedua sosok yang emnggangu waktu santainya dibawah pohon oak taman kampusnya tak lain adalah hyungnya.

"hehehe kau terkejut ya kyungie ? " tanya salah satu sosok yang mengejutkan kyungsoo tadi. Yang ditanya hanya menatapnya diam, masih kesal mungkin.

"aisshh kalian menggangguku hyung..tapi gomawo" rajuk kyungsoo pada suho dan luhan yang masih cengengesan karna ulahnya barusan.

"mianhae kyungsoo-ya. Dari tadi kau tidak menjawab panggilan kami. Eh.? kau sedang baca apa kyungie?" tanya luhan sambil merebut buku yang ada ditangan kyungsoo dan duduk bersander disebelah kyungsoo.

"hyung sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

"eumm... mungkin sepuluh atau lima belas menitan yang lalu" jawab suho yang massih berdiri didepan kyungsoo.

"m-mwo? Kenapa aku tak tau?" suho hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya" hyung aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan buku-buku ini" lanjut kyungsoo menunjukkan buku –buku yang bertebaran disebelahnya. Suho berjongkok didepan buku-buku kyungsoo dan mengambil salah satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

"buku ini tampak bagus. Tak ada yang aneh dengan ini" ujar suho mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang buku aneh-menurut kyungsoo. Kemudian membalik-balik lembaran buku tersebut.

"aku juga berpikir begitu awal aku menemukan buku-buku ini hyung. Tapi semuanya terasa begitu nyata ketika membacanya hyung" jelas kyungsoo serius. Suho kembali menatap cover buku yang ada ditangannya kemudian meletakkan ditumpukan buku yang lainya.

" eum. Ne. Expresimu seperti sedang ketakutan makanya kami iseng mengejutkanmu. Eh?Buku ini tanpa pengarang. Dimana kau menemu-

UHUK UHUK ARRRGGGGHH – BRUKK

" yakk luhan hyung? Irona ! kau kenapa hyung... "

Ucapan suho tertahan karna erangan dan ambruknya tubuh luhan menimpa tubuh kecil kyungsoo. Suho menatap tubuh luhan yang tertelungkup shock.

" SUHO HYUNG! LUHAN HYUNG BERDARAH!" teriakan kyungsoo menyadarkan suho dari keterkejutannya. Suho membalik tubuh luhan yang pucat namun mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kepanikan menguasai mereka berdua. Suho merogoh saku celananya dan dengan tangan bergetar mendial nomor yang telah dihapalnya.

Tuuut tuut tuuut – klik

'yobosseyo hyung?'

'chen oddisoyo?' tanya suho panik.

'aku sedang dijalan pulang. Wae hyung?'

'chen jemput kami ke kampus sekarang! Luhan pingsan' jawab suho masih dengan nada paniknya.

'ne hyung' tuut tuut

Chen memutus sambungan telfonya tanpa bertanya lebih banyak ia memutar stirnya menuju kampus kyungsoo meskipun berjuta pertanyaan muncul dikepalanya ia juga tak mau mempersulit keadaan suho yang terdengar panik dan khawatir.

...

Saat ini semua penghuni apartemen mewah milik suho-kecuali luhan tengah berkumpul diruang tamu setelah membersihkan keadaan luhan tentunya. Semuanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya ada raut kekhawatiran dan penasaran yang muncul diwajah mereka semenjak suho, chen dan kyungsoo pulang dengan membopong tubuh luhan yang bersimbah darah.

" Mi-mianhae. I-ini semua salahku. Ak-aku tak tahu jik-"."do kyungsoo diamlah! Ini bukan salahmu!" perkataan kyungsoo terpotong oleh bentakan suho. Airmatanya kembali mengalir sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakan nya agar tak keluar. Baekhyun yang berada disebelah kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kyungsoo agar kembali tenang.

"bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi suho?" kris yang biasanya tak banyak bicara kini mengeluarkan suara mewakili pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala seluruh penghuni apaertemen ini.

" hah. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada luhan" jawab suho frustasi. Suho meremas rambutnya pertanda ia benar-benar frustasi berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengetahuinya ? bukankah kau bersama nya?!" pernyataan kris membuat suho menekuk wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah tenangpun mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"luhan hyung begitu karna membaca buku yang kutemukan di ruang musik tak terpakai kampusku."

" jangan mengada-ada kyungsoo-ya.. kau hanya terlalu shock" ujar chanyeol yang mulai gerah dengan perasaan bersalahnya kyungsoo.

" aku tak sedang mengada-ada hyung! Karna aku-" kyungsoo tak melanjutkan Ia kembali menunduk.

"karna kau apa kyung?" tanya lay heran.

" karna aku- karna aku yang seharusnya mengalami hal yang menimpa luhan hyung" jawab kyungsoo lemah. Iapun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"bicaralah yang jelas kyung! Kau tak perlu takut. Kami tak mungkin , kami akan mendengarkan penjelasan darimu." pinta xiumin.

"buku ini yang menyebabkan luhan hyung pingsan. Aku tau kalian pasti takkan percaya padaku. Ini memang terdengar mustahil! Jika saja luhan hyung dan suho hyung tak datang mengejutkanku pasti aku yang mengalaminya hiks hiks mianhae ak-aku tak tahu jika luhan hyung membaca buku brengsek yang kubaca sebelumnya hiks hiks mianhae" kyungsoo kembali menagis setelah menjelaskan penyebab pingsannya luhan.

"apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu kyung?" tanya baekhyun.

"ne hyung. Aku sangat yakin. Buku itu... saat aku membacanya aku benar-benar berada dalam alur cerita buku itu hyung seperti jiwamu tertarik kedalam buku itu namun raga kita tidak. Dan- dan raga kita seakan terkunci pada buku itu hyung . " kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"kisah apa yang kau baca hyung?" kai yang melihat tak ada kebohongan yang dilakukan hyungnya pun mulaii bertanya.

"buku yang dibaca luhan hyung itu... tentang seorang penembak jitu yang membunuh seorang psikiater yang mengetahui latar belakangnya kai..dan saat membaca buku itu aku entah kenapa membayangkan chanyeol sebagi penembak itu lalu akulah sang psikiater itu kai" Wajah kyungsoo memucat saat ia sadar apa yang terjadi pada luhan.

" suho hyung.. apa luhan hyung melanjutkan bacaan yang sedang kubaca saat itu?" tanya kyungsoo cemas.

" entahlah.. tapi kurasa luhan merebut buku itu pas dihalaman dimana kami mengejutkanmu kyung" jawab suho tak yakin.

"ya tuhan.. apa kalian mempercayai cerita konyol ini?.. apa yang ada dipikiran kalian hah? " teriak sehun. Namun terlihat raut kekhawatiran menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"sehun-ah. Jaga bicaramu! Hyung, apa tak sebaiknya kita bawa luhan hyung ke rumah sakit?" tao yang merasa kasihan dengan keadaan luhanpun memberi usul.

" kami sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit tao-ya.. mereka mengatakan kalau luhan hanya kelelahan dan sebentar lagi akan sadar makanya kami membawa luhan hyung pulang, karna mereka tak melayani kami dengan baik." jelas chen.

"luhan hyung tak mungkin mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu jika hanya kelelahan!" teriak tao dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

" luhan hyung tak kelelahan!.. dia tertembak dalam buku itu!" teriak kyungsoo.

" kyungsoo hentikan cerita konyolmu.. apa kau sedang mengkambing hitamkanku?" tanya chanyeol tak terima. Baginya jika kyungsoo melanjutkan cerita bodohnya-menurut chanyeol ini maka akan berakhir dengan ia yang menjadi penyebab pingsannya luhan.

" aku percaya padamu kyungsoo hyung.. hyungdeul, apa kalian ingat ketika aku pulang dengan wajah penuh luka setahun yang lalu?" tanya kai menatap satu persatu wajah mereka , mata kai berhenti pada sehun yang menghindari tatapannya.

" ne.. saat itu kau diserang sekelompok siswa nakal disekolahmu " semuanya mengangguk dengan penjelasan lay.

"aniyo,, aku terluka bukan karna pengeroyokan hyung..aku membohongi kalian.. sebenarnya aku mengalami apa yang dialami luhan hyung saat ini" jawab kai kembali menatap serius satu persatu hyungnya.

"apalagi ini? Kai ! jangan memperkeruh suasana.. kami tau kau menyayangi kyungsoo tapi kau tak harus membelanya kali ini" peringat kris yang mulai jengah dengan cerita tahayul dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

" ne kai sebaiknya kau diam " kai menatap suho yang ikut-ikutan tak mempercayainya.

" hyung bukankah keluarga itu harus saling mempercayai,,, tapi jika kalian masih tak percaya kalian bisa tanyakan langsung pada sehun! Bukankah ia yang mengantarku pulang saat itu? Dia pasti tau yang terjadi sebenarnya" seluruh pasang mata menatap wajah sehun yang terlihat gelisah. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatapan mata hyungdeulnya.

" sehun-ah apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya kris yang mulai mencurigai gerak-gerik sehun.

" mianhae hyung. apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo hyung dan kai itu benar.. ak-aku hanya belum siap dengan ini hyung..aku tak ingin mengalami ini lagi ..mian..ak-aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi hyung hiks hiks mian hyung,,hiks " tak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya kembali shock dengan pernyataan sehun. Pasalnya semenjak mereka mengenal sehun 7 tahun yang lalu sehun tak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Sehun tak pernah menangis dihadapan mereka bahkan saat pemakaman ibunyapun sehun tampak tegar dan tenang. Perlahan merekapun kembali mempercayai satu sama lain meskipun luhan dalam keadaan kritis mereka tak boleh berpecah karna tak saling percaya.

"ehm. karna keadaan luhan Kami takkan memaksa kalian untuk bercerita sekarang !... tapi kalian pasti tahu cara menyadarkan luhan?" tanya kris setenang mungkin.

" aku tak begitu yakin hyung" ujar sehun lemah.

" katakanlah.. setidaknya kita perlu solusi untuk kesadaran luhan" –xiumin.

" mmm ,, saat ini luhan hyung terjebak dalam narasi buku tanpa pengarang ini sama seperti sehun dulu. dan kurasa hanya chanyeol hyung yang dapat mengeluarkan luhan hyung dari buku itu. Karna kyungsoo hyung sudah terlanjur meletakkan chanyeol hyung kedalam peran antagonis kisah itu"

"apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya chanyeol. ia menatap sehun dan kai bergantian.

"temukan luhan hyung. dan jaga ia agar tetap bersamamu meskipun hanya berupa mayat" wajah sehun mengeras. " aku yakin kau pasti bisa membawa luhan hyung kembali bersama kita chanyeol hyung" sehun memejamkan matanya mencoba menguatkan dirinya dengan rencana yang akan dilakukan hyungnya.

"baiklah.. apakah aku harus membaca buku ini?" tanya chanyeol yakin mengambil buku ditangan sehun.

"ne. Tapi... tunggu!" teriak sehun ketika chanyeol mulai membuka buku tersebut. Chanyeol kembali menutup buku itu dan menatap sehun meminta penjelasan.

"jika kau bertemu dengan dirimu yang lain jangan melakukan apapun hyung. cukup bertindak seakan kau tak mengenalnya. Jangan berinteraksi dengannya meskipun ia yang terpenting jika kau sudah menemukan luhan hyung segera beritahu kami" jelas sehun yang diangguki chanyeol pertanda ia paham dengan rencana sehun namun-

" memberitahu kalian? Sehun, bagimana cara aku memberitahu kalian?" tanya chanyeol heran. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah pisau kecil ditangannya.

"untuk apa pisau itu sehun-ah?" tanya chen khawatir.

"sayatlah nadimu hyung!" jawab sehun dengan nada yang terdengar serak .

"M-mwo?" hanya kai yang tampak biasa mendengar ucapan sehun.

" Ini gila! Luhan terjebak didalam buku saja aku sulit kini kau memintakku menyayat nadiku sendiri! Aku takkan pernah mau melakukannya!" setelah penolakan langsung itu chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk kekamarnya dengan bantingan keras pintunya.

"sudah kuduga. Semenjak eomma appa dan eonni meninggal aku memang sudah tak memiliki kelurga lagi." Sehun membanting pisau kecil ditangannya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan hyungdeulnya.

" yak!oh Sehun! Semenjak kau tinggal disini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami.. bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu sehun-ah? Kau mengecewakan hyungdeulmu ..kau-" lay tak dapat lagi melanjutkan perkataannya melihat sehun tak mengubrisnya sedikitpun. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" apa yang dilakukan anak bodoh itu? Jongin cepat susul dia!" tanpa babibu kai berlari mengejar sehun yang sudah keluar dari apartemen atas perintah suho.

" kalian semua bersiap-siaplah dua jam lagi kita akan latihan.!" Lanjutnya.

"hyung ,kau masih memikirkan latihan dengan keadaan luhan saat ini?" baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada suho.

" aku tak akan mau latihan tanpa luhan hyung" tao pun menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya dengan perkataaan suho.

"seminggu lagi perlombaan dimulai, kita harus extra dalam latihan dan untuk luhan, semoga saja besok ia sudah sadar dan akan ikut latihan dengan kita" jawab suho.

" baiklah. Semuanya cepatlah bersiap-siap! Kita harus latihan. Tapi ingat suho!exo takkan pernah tampil dalam perlombaan itu jika ada satu saja member yang kurang" meskipun menjabat sebagi leader dalam group dance exo. Suho tak dapat membuat keputusan tanpa pertimbangan dari member yang lain. Terutama kris.

"ne. Aku juga berpikir begitu" dan merekapun bersiap-siap berangkat ke studio dance milik kris yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen suho.

...

" jangan mengikutiku kai!" tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sehun membentak kai.

"apa yang kau khawatirkan? Jika kau merasa kita semua bukan keluarga, seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti ini, haha kau menggelikan sehun" kai membalas bentakan sehun dengan sindiran. Sehun tertegun. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan kai. Ia merasa bahwa exo bukanlah sebuah keluarga namun, mengapa ia harus gelisah jika ada member exo yang sedang sekarat. kai hanya menatap sehun dengan heran, meskipun tak berbalik, kai yakin saat ini sehun tengah menahan tangisnya.

"harusnya kau tak berkata yang aneh-aneh hun, perkataan yang kau lontarkan akan kembali kedirimu. Seperti bumerang" kai merangkul bahu yang bergetar milik sehun dan membawanya kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"apa maksudmu kai?" tanpa menolak rangkulan kai, sehun menatap kai dari sudut matanya. Sehun melihat senyum simpul kai.

"maksudku? Aku hanya tak tahan melihat kyungsoo hyung merasa bersalah seperti itu dan Aku juga tidak mau luhan hyung terjebak ditempat yang mengerikan itu" mata kai mengisyaratkan kepedihan. Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Sejak kejadian itu, mereka tidak pernah membicarakan kejadian itu lagi. Meskipun kenangan pahit mereka dipaksa takdir untuk mengungkit kejadian mengerikan itu lagi.

"haah..aku tak menyangka akan mengulang kejadian ini lagi.. hufft setidaknya saat ini ada keluarga yang harus kuperjuangkan" kai mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit malam yang tak berbintang. Mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"hey, tunggu! Jadi, saat menolongku dulu kau berbohong? Kau benar tidak menganggapku keluargamu?" sehun menatap kai dengan kesal.

"ah, bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya.. emm-" melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan sehun, kai tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kai kembali menatap sehun.

"hahahaha hahahah" tawa bahagia pun keluar dari mulut menyebalkan sehun-menurut kai. Meskipun kesal dengan candaan sehun, kai pun ikut tertawa bersama sehun seakan tidak ada masalah hadir diantara mereka.

"ehem,, apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?" sebuah suara menghentikan tawa sehun dan kai. Serentak mereka menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

"ahh. Suho hyung! kau mengagetkanku" suho tersenyum melihat sehun yang telah kembali kedalam mood yang baik. Suho menatap kai dan sejenak dan mendekat kearahnya dan 'tak'.sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat dikepala indah kai.

"yakk! Hyung! kenapa menjitakku?" kai memonyongkan bibirnya tanda protes.

"apa tubuhmu terbuat dari batu hah?" tanya suho. Sehun yang menyadari arah pembicaraan suho menutup mulutnya menahan tawa agar tak meledak. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah sehun.

"hyung. benar kau anak seorang profesor, tapi ketika berbicara denganku gunakanlah bahasa yang mudah kumengerti" kai menatap kesal suho dan sehun bergantian.

"ckk.. kau itu bodoh atau apa? Masa perkataan sesimple itu kau tidak mengerti,, ckckck aku kasihan denganmu kai,, hmm begini, maksud suho hyunng itu, apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" mendengar penjelasan-ejekan-sehun, kai yang sudah mengertipun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Menandakan ia benar-benar kesal. Melihat gerak-gerik kai yang akan membalas sehun, suhopun melemparkan sebuah jaket kepada kai, dengan sigap kai menangkap lemparan suho, dan menggunakannya tanpa bertanya lagi.

" member lain sudah menunggu kita untuk latihan." suho berbalik arah dan diikuti kai yang sedang mengenakan jaketnya dan sehun yang masih cekikikan melihat kai.

" asal kau tahu ini semua juga karna ulah kekanakanmu"kai merangkul sehun yang masih terlihat cekikikan. Dan berjalan sambil menyeret sehun mengikuti suho dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil ala exo.

...

"ah,, kalian datang" kris yang sedari tadi duduk memperhatikan member lain yang sedang melakukan pemanasan berdiri dan menghamipri suho yang baru datang.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu?" tanya suho sambil menggantungkan jaket yang ia gunakan.

" kurasa kita perlu bicara._" kris menatap sehun dan kai yang tengah memperhatikannya. " berdua" lanjut kris.

"hyung tidak bolehkah kami ikut?" kai melirik suho meminta persetujuan. Dilanjutkan suho menatap kris. Karena tidak ingin berdebat dan mengundang perhatian yang lain Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Melihat persetujuan kris suhopun mengangguk.

"bagaimana dengan mereka?" tunjuk suho kearah member yang sedang latihan.

"perintahkan saja mereka untuk istirahat" ucap kris dan berlalu melewati ketiganya.

"baiklah" suhopun berjalan kearah member yang sedang latihan, sedikit memberikan alasan dan menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat. Meskipun mengeluh merekapun tetap mengikuti perintah sang leader.

"hyung apa ini berhubungan dengan keadaan luhan?" suho yang telah berbalik kembali menolehkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan chen.

"entahlah. Kris memutuskan untuk tidak latihan, kris ingin membicarakan suatu hal. Kurasa memang mengenai keadaan luhan."

"hyung apapun keputusan yang akan diambil kris hyung kuharap kau menyetujuinya" dan chen pun berjalan mengikuti member lain yang telah keluar dari ruang latihan.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berempat, kris, suho, sehun dan kai. Mereka telah duduk di sofa tempat kris duduk pertama mereka datang.

"apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" suho memulai pembicaraan serius mereka.

"mengenai luhan. Kupikir kita harus secepatnya menemukan cara untuk menyadarkannya" ucap kris.

"apa kau punya cara lain?" tanya suho.

"kita akan coba gunakan cara yang disarankan sehun" kris menatap suho dengan mata tegasnya.

"bagaimana dengan chanyeol hyung, bukankah ia menolak cara yang sehun berikan tadi?" tanya kai penasaran. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

" aku akan berbicara dengannya setelah kalian menyetujui rencanaku" mereka menatap bingung kris.

"apa rencanamu?" tanya suho mewakili keingintahuan dongsaengnya.

"begini, jika cara yang sehun katakan tadi berhasil mengirim chanyeol kedalam dunia buku tersebut, maka kita semua harus mengikuti chanyeol menemukan luhan, ah, kecuali kau dan sehun" mereka mengangguk mendengar penjelaasan kris.

"baiklah, karena kalian telah setuju, aku akan menemui chanyeol untuk meyakinkannya dengan cara ini." Kris berdiri diikuti ketiganya.

"hyung, apa yang membuatmu mempercayai rencanaku?" kris berhenti dipintu keluar mendengar pertanyaan sehun.

"aku tak pernah melihatmu menagis sebelumnya, itu yang membuatku percaya" lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sehun menatap bingung kearah sosok kris yang telah berlalu. Ia tidak percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan kris. Terlebih kris tampak begitu marah ketika kyungsoo mengatakan penyebab ppingsannya luhan adalah sebuah buku. Meskipun tak percaya, sehun tidak ingin menyusul kris dan bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia yakin bahwa kris juga menyimpan sesuatu dipikirannya.

...

Tebeceh dulu yeth…

Don't forget to review mbebdeul….


End file.
